leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Jinx/Trivia
General * Jinx's dance references from . ** A side by side comparison can be seen here. * (her nemesis' alias) , and are which coincidentally form CXVI (116) Jinx's 'release number'. * 's blast radius displays a smiley face upon impact. ** also displays a smiley face over Jinx upon activation. * Jinx is the first champion whose laugh animation automatically loops as well as the only one to currently have a login screen for all of her non-release skins. * Jinx's braids (her scarf in Mafia) form a heart when she dies. * Whenever Jinx is on the opposing team, and/or each gain the Catch me if you can! cosmetic debuff. Development * Jinx's production name was 'Psycho Arsenal'.Jinx at PAX East 2015 * Prior to her reveal Robert 'Ransom' Lo described Jinx's personality as 'unique' and her hair color as 'one only a champion has'. * Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa stated Jinx was inspired by the , from , and .Jinx's Influences * Jinx appeared for the very first time during Pool Party 2013 (Her head can be barely seen next to in ' artwork, and the corresponding login screen at the time was drawn from her first-person view). * Jinx straightforwardly means "ill omen", from the Pre-Greek noun ἴυγξ " ", a bird often used as a charm.Beekes, R.S.P. Etymological Dictionary of Greek, pp. 605-606. Quotes * references Tony Montana from . * Her lines reference . * references ("Isn't that just like a wop? Brings a knife to a gun fight.") * references 's theme. * references }}. * references Love Story. * references the eponymous meme. * According to Sarah Anne Williams (Jinx's voice actress) was inspired by 'Red vs. Blue' by Rooster Teeth. Jinx Voice Actress AMA Skins ; * The background is the same as 's but in ruins. * The right side of her body is tattoed with blue smoke and pink bullets. She couldn't stay still for long so the other half wasn't finished. * wears kitty ears. ** In early stages, the minigun was named Mr. Pew-Pew and had a cat face painted on its guncannon. ; * She is dressed like a . * being hidden in a violin case references . * She dances the while the phonograph beside her plays 'Get Jinxed' 1920s style. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * This is her only untattoed skin. * She is the second non-Legendary skin to have special voice-over lines (the others being , , , and ). * She shares this theme with , , and (the Bounty Hunter and the Plague Rat can be seen in the background together with and ). ; * She has a green Chinese dragon tattooed on her right arm. * This skin was inspired from a fan-created concept sketch by Anti-Pioneer and was released 9 days before 2015. ; * The original concept for a zombie-killing Jinx was a real-world zombie apocalypse survivor. However, designers decided to change the idea to zombie slayer since it'd fit better her personality. ** When talking about zombie-killing theme, Jinx was the first champion thought for the concept. * Her look is based on an anime-style, schoolgirl-type monster slayer. * She uses homemade weaponry: a V-twin motorcycle engine minigun, a molotov cocktails and propane tanks launcher, a launchable taser and some severed-heads chompers. * She has black hearts tattooed on her right arm. * She shares this theme with . * can be seen in the background. ** also makes an appearance. ; * She references the genre from . ** Her back-tattoed wings and star effects reference from . While ulting, two black and white wings grow from her tattoos referencing from Sakura's anime. ** Her hairstyle references from . * She uses her new pets, Shiro and Kuro, as her weapons. ** They are the embodiment of Jinx's ferocious and troubled . ** In Japanese, "shiro" (白) means "white" and "kuro" (黒) means "black." ** They're fused together into her Super Mega Death Rocket and their faces appear in the explosion. * Her dance animation was based on "Ievan Polkka Dance". ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * references a common moral choice in video games with diverging storylines. * When dying, Jinx cries out, This is a direct reference to the last words of in novel . * This skin was inspired from a fan-created skin concept by Selin Aydin. * She shares this theme with , , , , , , , , and . **When there's a Star Gurdian Jinx in the ally team, a stripped-down version of "Burning Bright" will play as the party starts. This happens with every other Star Guardian skin. ; * She celebrates Snowdown Showdown 2017 * She could be referencing the , Santa Claus' helper. Relations * Jinx is a Zaunite criminal who is wreaking havoc across Piltover 'for fun' and to provoke . * Jinx and are often by the community as sisters. The only reference to this on Jinx's release was her quote,"You think crazy? You should see my sister", but this sister is likely a figment of her crazy and not a real person. In any event, there was never any implication that sister was , but players equated Jinx's antagonization of Vi specifically as "sisterly bonding". ** Incidentally, Jinx only antagonized Vi specifically on English-speaking serves. Other servers showed her antagonizing other champions, such as . ** Shopkeeper Lyte later says to Vi, "You look like your sister! Er, wait, I'm not supposed to talk about that... ". This could be a confirmation that Vi (at least) has a sister, but could also be an example of Lyte repeating rumours he's heard from players (such as the rumour he heard from players that Lux and Ezreal were dating, which Lux herself later denied after hearing the rumour herself). ** There is a significant indication that the pair did grow up together, however. With currently suffering from amnesia, has taken it upon herself to try and trigger her memories. ** In an interview with Ghostcrawler, he mentioned that Jinx and Vi are "sisters", but later confirmed he was merely stating what he thought was true, and that the narrative team said otherwise. * remembers Jinx from before she went mad ("I '''had' a crush... until you started talking to the gun"'') * Jinx constantly wants to hug (he is quite terrified of her) Category:Champion trivia Category:2015 Lunar Revel Category:2015 Harrowing